1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel drag wheel of the type which is rotatable by the fisherman to adjust the drag on the fishing reel spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is important in the use of a fishing reel to be able to adjust the drag on the spool. This is accomplished in a typical fishing reel by a clutch mechanism which is coupled between the gearing which drives the spool and the shaft which is rotated by the reel handle. When properly adjusted this will enable the fisherman to rotate the handle and reel in a fish up to a certain resistance level or level of spool drag. Above that level the clutch mechanism permits the spool to slip as the handle is rotating, and also permits the spool to rotate opposite the direction of rotation of the handle if the line strain is great enough.
In most fishing reels control of the operation of the clutch means is accomplished by thumb manipulation of a star or to the handle shaft. By pressing against the ends of radial spokes forming part of the drag wheel, the wheel is rotated on the handle shaft and against the clutch mechanism to adjust the frictional coupling between the handle and the gearing which drives the reel spool.
Reels of this type are very popular in relatively heavy duty tackle such as is used in salt water fishing. Consequently, it is desirable to minimize the weight of such tackle as much as possible, and to make it corrosion resistant. In this regard, the usual drag wheel is made of relatively thick metal in order that the edges of the drag wheel spokes will be sufficiently wide that they can be thumb manipulated without cutting or bruising the fisherman. The metal is treated and usually chrome plated for corrosion resistance. However, the usual chrome plating is often damaged or worn away in a relatively short time. Thus, the drag wheel is relatively heavy for the function it performs and it is susceptible to corrosion.